Here Lies K Muraki
by Kanan
Summary: Don't read if you're a Muraki fan. He did the one thing he set out to do in life, and now there is only one thing left for him to do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei… but I wanna own Hisoka so bad! Ha ha, lol 

Here Lies K. Muraki

He lived his life with terror and anger in his heart. Kazutaka Muraki was a doctor, whose sole purpose for living was to someday, kill his stepbrother, Saki. Saki took his family from him, but Kazutaka was never able to seek his own revenge. He kept what remained of the young man alive in a tank, waiting, hoping, and hating. Since he could not take his anger out on Saki, Kazutaka could only take it out on others; he did this to satisfy his desires of death. He killed many innocent people, and made attempts on the lives of some whom, rumor has it, could not die.

He was bleeding, dying when he realized all he had to do was press one button to kill what was left of his brother. Surely, it was something the young man wouldn't have expected. So, Kazutaka hoisted himself up to the console, and slammed his fist down upon the button with all his might. The light form the tank faded, and Saki's expression changed from strait to being contorted in pain. The look filled the cruel man with pleasure and satisfaction, and so he willfully gave in to unconsciousness.

After all that, he still didn't die. He had been spared, somehow, and awoke in his hotel room, dazed and confused. Hours later, he found himself in form of Kokakuro, but he dared not enter. Instead, he continued to wander about in misery and silence.

He was sitting on a park bench when a man approached him. He wanted directions, or something lame like that. Damn tourist. In an instant, the tourist was dead. Death didn't affect him anymore. He couldn't even get any satisfaction out of it anymore. So, he just sat with the tourist's body sprawled on the ground in front of him; Kazutaka sat and stared out at nothing, completely covered in the blood of his victim. He sat there until a police officer came around and took him into custody.

Kazutaka just didn't care anymore. He didn't struggle as he was strapped to a wooden chair inside a glass room. He wasn't to be electrified, though. Oh, no. he wasn't even given that choice. Instead, he was to have a better death- one that suited a man who had killed so many. He was to be given a lethal injection. But at this point, Kazutaka still didn't care.

Mainly police officers sat outside the room, watching him through the glass. He had no family to watch him, and his own fiancé wasn't there- just a number of people who couldn't wait to see him die. The needle went into his arm, and it made his hand twitch. He had no further purpose in his life, but one thing… to join his victims in death. No, he wouldn't see them, would he? That would be far too cruel. Just as he thought about where he would end up, he looked up through the glass and saw a tall man with angry, but somehow sympathetic amethyst eyes get close to the glass. A smile crept onto Kazutaka's face, then.

"Perfect…"

The toxins were quickly released into his body, without warning. It made his muscles tighten and tense up and his whole body convulsed. Tsuzuki looked away from the gruesome sight and waited until the body went still before turning to leave.

"Muraki… so long."


	2. Chapter 2

Muraki is dead… he is gone, and out of my life… but then…

I look down at my bare arm, and see nothing. There are no more marks to harm me, but I can still feel hem under my skin. They burn, and ache, and make my skin tingle, but they're not there. Why…? Why, after he is gone, does he still torment me? Whatever did I do to deserve this? Why…! I suddenly feel lightheaded, and weak. Why… Muraki… not dead… he can't be…No!

(Normal POV)

Tsuzuki finally got back to the office after Muraki's execution. The look he saw upon the man's face before he died was… unsettling. It still sent shivers down his spine. But, he was back, and the nightmare was over! He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into his shared office, smiling. Boy, Hisoka would be glad to hear the good news!

He walked in, happy as ever, at least on the outside, but when he opened his eyes, he gasped. His partner was standing up behind his desk, unaware of his entry. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, revealing curse-less arms, but something wasn't right.

"Hisoka?"

The boy was in a daze, staring out at nothing. He was holding his neck ad panting and sweating like he was being strangled and it scared Tsuzuki. It was even more frightening when he collapsed where he stood.

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki ran to him and lifted the boy's head up slightly. He felt feverish, and after only a moment of holding him, Tsuzuki began to sweat. What was wrong with his partner? Watari poked his head in, without knocking, and ran to Tsuzuki's side, having heard his yell. He tried to shake the boy's shoulder, but he wouldn't so much as open hi eyes. Watari cursed, which he rarely ever did, and took Hisoka from Tsuzuki, running him out of the office and down the hall t the infirmary. Tsuzuki followed suit, worrying more and more as the boy started to moan and wriggle around in the scientist's/doctor's arms. He wanted to stay with his partner, but Tsuzuki was told to wait outside as Watari brought the boy in.

Watari had called Tatsumi from the infirmary, and the secretary arrived soon after. He stood at a distance for a moment, staring at the worried man with his face in his hands, before walking to him. He took a seat to his left and after a hesitant moment, he put a hand on his back.

"I'm sure Kurosaki will be fine… he's strong."

"T-Tatsumi…What… what could be wrong with him?"

"I don't know…"

The movement on his back was comforting, and Tsuzuki leaned over as Tatsumi hugged him. It was quiet for a long time, and Tsuzuki wanted to fall asleep, but he was shaken out of it when loud, awful screaming came from the other side of the infirmary doors. Tsuzuki jumper to his feet and ran to the door. He couldn't get through. Watari had set up a barrier to keep him out. He got as close as he could to the door and looked to the right. He could just barely see Watari, worried, and a writhing form on the bed.

"Watari!"

He didn't hear him, so Tsuzuki resorted to pounding on the doors with all his might. He could almost sense how much pain his partner was in, and he kept pounding harder and harder until his hands were bleeding. Tatsumi wanted to stop him, but he dared not do so.

"Hisoka! Hisoka, answer me! Hisoka!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was some hours later when Hisoka came-to. Outside the window it was dark, but inside the infirmary, it was blindingly bright. He could hardly open his eyes without his head and eyes hurting. He turned his head away, and caught the sight of Tsuzuki sitting next to him. Well, more like slouching next to him. He was in a char, seemingly asleep. His hands were bandaged up, which confused the boy, but what was worse were the many tears rolling down the man's cheeks. He even cried in his sleep?

Slowly, Hisoka found the strength to reach over and tae hold of his partner's hand. Just the simple, weak contact was enough to bring the man back into the realm of the conscious. He gasped, seeing the boy stare at him, and he was still for so long, Hisoka was scared when he suddenly fell forwards and embraced him.

"Hisoka… don't you dare scare me like that ever again, do you hear!"

His voice was, as Hisoka could describe it, weak and strong at the same time. The tears were coming faster now, and were staining the shoulder of the gown he was dressed in. None of what was happening made any sense to him. He searched his memory for what had happened, but could not remember. Slowly, Tsuzuki moved slightly back and rubbed his eyes before providing the boy with an answer.

"You passed out."

Hisoka sighed and shook his head. Nothing was coming back to him.

"That is very vague."

"But that was all I knew… at first."

"At first?"

Tsuzuki fell silent. Hisoka shifted as much as his sore body would allow, uncomfortable with the sad stare his partner had fixed on him.

"A-at first? What does that mean?"

"You were moaning at first… and then screaming… you were dreaming about him, weren't you?"

Hisoka blushed and looked away. Yes, he had been dreaming of that night, but how had Tsuzuki known? He had seen Muraki. He saw the hate in his eyes, and was screaming out against him. But, in the end, just before waking, the dream changed. He was alone… There was no evil doctor to torment him, and he was free. But, he didn't want to believe it. He felt empty, as if the doctor's presence in him was the only thing he had. When he lost that, there was nothing but an empty space.

Hisoka didn't realize that he had been squeezing his partners hand so tightly, or that he was crying until Tsuzuki set his other hand upon his, forcing the boy to meet his eyes.

"Watari figured it out while you were asleep. But I didn't need him to tell me what he found. I see it in your eyes now. But you don't have to worry. You can finally forget Muraki… he wasn't you, and he never was or will be.

"He isn't gone…"

"You just don't want him to be gone."

"…What?"

"You wanted him to blame all your problems on… he was someone you could blame instead of yourself. But Hisoka, you don't need to blame yourself, either. I'm here. We're all here for you!"

"Tsuzuki…!"

Hisoka cried into Tsuzuki's arms, still doubtful that he could simply forget everything he made himself believe. If Muraki weren't there to blame… then where would he look to when he didn't want to blame himself? He didn't want to blame Tsuzuki anymore, or Watari or Tatsumi. He felt lost, but in the darkness, he found light. That light was made form the friends he now had; from his new family.

The only darkness that remained, was the man formerly known as Doctor Kazutaka Muraki.


End file.
